


Two best friends

by TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Adventure Time Oneshots/Stories [3]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Good times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: How Fionna and Cindy met





	Two best friends

Fionna sighed and readjusted her bow and messed with her ponytail as she walked into school. This was it...first day of high school! Sure, her mom was a teacher and it'd be a bit awkward but...she'd get through it! She would make this the best years of her life!

"Hey" she smiled at the girls sitting next to her. The girls had pale white-blonde hair that had patches of tan in a couple of spots. "I'm Fionna!" "....Cindy, but my friends call me Cake" the girl smiled "So you better call me Cake baby girl!" Fiona nodded, eyes wide "So is that like...your title?" "So you've heard of those two huh? No I'm known as the Cat" she winked.

"People are calling you the Human, or the Heroine" Cindy chuckled. They had known each other for about two weeks, and we're watchin their brother, Jake and Finn, together at Fionna's home. "Yeah? I mean, it wasn't THAT big a deal" "You my dear baby girl, have a hero complex" "Fair" Fionna shrugged. She was always saving someone or something. It was rubbing off on her younger brother as well. Cindy just smiled and the two continued to gossip and talk.


End file.
